Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130323025026
@WGF: YAY FOR ZIPPY THE BUFFALO!! :D (So what if he's a bison, I'm still calling him a buffalo. :D Even though the term 'buffalo' refers to the African water buffalo (that everyone has) and.....I'll stop rambling now. ...Or will I? >:D) The invisibill puffle says hi! ^^ IP: *bounces up and down and squeaks* :) Okay, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE DR. WHOOVES EPISODE YET?!?! :O *le gasp* ..."Allow me to explain." :) First off, it's not a real episode, it's fanmade (BUT ARESOME). Second of all, it's called 'Dr. Whooves and his Assistant' (it's in three parts). Third, it's about the Doctor, who somehow ends up in Ponyville by was of the TARDIS, and ends up meeting Derpy and going on an adventure! (I won't spoil the ending... Let's just say GO WATCH IT!!! *does Fluttershy squeak* ...I-I mean... if that's okay... *squeak!*) Yes!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! >:D ...Ooh, a squishy bunny! *gets distracted* 9.9 :D Yay! I'm not too good at doing Perry... But I DID watch an hour-long interview with the PnF cast and learned (from Perry's voice actor) how to moo and actually sound like a cow! :D (I also saw a little girl ask the cast a very good question: If Candace is allergic to dairy, why is her favorite food grilled cheese? ^^) Anyways, I just found out I can also imitate Candace pretty well! :) Especially the "Well, at least it was short. LET'S GO." line from the Wizard of Odd... OH THAT REMINDS ME!!!! I REALLY wanna write a WG version of the Wizard of Oz!!! I mean, C'MON, they fit too well!! Becky as Dorothy, Bob as Toto, Chuck as the Cowardly Lion, Two Brains as the scarecrow (the scarecrow wanted a brain something, didn't he? I don't really know, I've never read the book... :) But I have played the Scribblenauts level! And I seem to recall giving the scarecrow a brain...), Hal (or Tobey, haven't decided) as the Tin Man, Ms. Question as the Wicked Witch of the East, one of LRW's copies (gone EVIL) as the Wicked Witch of the East ('cuz she would disintegrate when soaked! Plus I can just totally picture that...), either Violet or Mrs. Botsford as the Good Witch (was her name Glinda?), aaaand maybe some of Tobey's robots as the flying monkeys? ...Kinda ran out of good characters after that... So... thoughts? :) *rereads comment* Holy tap-dancing aardvarks, this comment is long! Sorry for my ramblyness! ^^ *returns Pinkie Pie hug* Yay!! That's so aresome, I honestly can't say I thought any of my friends (online or otherwise) celebrated Passover too! :D Wow, we call it Resurrection Day too! ^^ ...Actually, since Jesus just COULDN'T'VE (I unofficially declare that a word, lol. :D) been crucified on Friday and raised on Sunday (if you stretch it reaaally far, you have 3 days, but still not three nights!), it makes a lot more sense that he was crucified on Passover (Wednesday) (I mean, the innocent, perfect Passover lamb had to be slaughtered then, and the innocent, perfect Lamb of God was crucified then (at the SAME TIME)? "Coincidence? I think not!!" :))... :) (Sorry, I get carried away... Must run in the family, I sound like my mom! ^^) Happy spring to you too! Even though I already said that! :D @TLWG: "I couldn't agree more!" ^^ Seriously, ALL of the shows I watch are made for younger kids. ALL OF THEM! :D GO ZIPPY! :D Whoa, that. Would. Be. EPICSOME! (as in aresome plus epic) I claim the Phineas and Ferb dimension! ...If no one else wants it, of course. Or MLP, it doesn't matter. Or Ice Age or Club Penguin or even Peep and the Big Wide World! (jk! ^^ That wouldn't be very exciting ("although potentially cute!")...) And WHOO (my spell-checker has it in all-caps for some reason... :)), that's aresome! I can do Doof (and Invisi-Bill)'s voices pretty well, 'cuz... uh... *shrugs* I just have a strange voice talent, I guess. Some of the hard characters I can do easily, whereas I completely fail at sounding like the ones that're easy to imitate... ^^ Ah guess et's jus' fun ta' do! ^^ A SUPERLATIVE STUPENDOUSLY EPICALLY AMAZINGLY RANDOM-Y morning/mid-morning/afternoon/evening/night to you too! :D ...Wow. This is a lot longer of a comment than I expected it to be. O.o ...I nominate me for the longest comment award! :D Anyone wanna vote for me? :) ~TLM P.S. @TLWG: XD Love that quote! I'm going to go add it to my List of Awesome Quotes right now! :D P.P.S. My random quote: "It was like being run over by cotton candy, only, less sticky." (LOL! ^^ ...Did I already quote this? Not sure... :)) P.P.P.S. I'm too lazy proofread this EXCESSIVELY LONG comment, so... Sorry for my EXCESSIVELY LONG rambling! :D